1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing apparatuses, and particularly to a fixing apparatus for hard disk drives (HDDs).
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional approach now being adopted to mount an HDD in a computer chassis generally involves placing the HDD in a holding area of a drive bracket; screwing a plurality of screws through side walls of the drive bracket into two sides of the HDD to fasten the HDD on the drive bracket; and mounting the HDD and the bracket in a computer chassis or a mobile HDD rack. For proper balanced installation of the HDD, multiple screws should be fastened at the same time, making installing and removing operations of the HDD tedious.
What is desired, therefore, is a fixing apparatus which allows convenient installation and removal of an HDD.